The Pirate Princess
by No Fate 1990
Summary: I am torn between two worlds. My heart longs for both the shore and ocean.
1. Gobetween

Noel Sparrow's p.o.v (the daughter of Jack and Elizabeth)

I am torn between two worlds. My heart longs for both the shore and ocean. Home offers me a warm bed, food and tender loving care.

I live a glamorous and yet very sheltered lifestyle there. Submissive, I am not free to be myself because of my grandfather's strict

rules. My kingdom, a beautiful ship named Iris provides sanctuary for free spirits such as mine. My father, the famous Jack

Sparrow gave her to me as a birthday gift long ago. Although I am the captain, Belfire is who is my twin brother steals the spotlight

from me. We are the product of our parents' drunken one night stand. We were born one cold December night on our dad's ship. Belfire

was born first with a silver spoon in his mouth. Quiet and fragile, I entered the world with less fanfare. I was so sick that I wasn't

expected to survive. My mother's love and breast milk renewed my strength. Unlike Belfire, I have spent my entire life fighting

asthma. It is Belfire's responsibilty to take care of me in our parents' absence. Uncle Will checks upon us from time to time.


	2. Resonating Light

Song: My Immortal by Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

Belfire: What do you want from me? Around and around, I go on this carousel. Raindrops, many tears of my bleeding heart. Every time I close my eyes, I feel nothing. Magical enchantment, open my eyes to the truth. Rose of the crossroads, incompatible friendship, easily forgotten covenant. Slow burn, continuous devotion. A beautiful disaster, place of unspoken words, excommunication.

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase, when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me

Noel: Scattered and displaced, state of the union is broken. Halfway gone, loosen the reins and regret nothing. Angel of my imagination, release me and I will set you free. Endless breathing space creates distance between us. May this separation be temporary instead of longterm. I miss you and can't wait to see you again. Stay in my life and I'll be good to you everyday, soul blood relative.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light but now I'm bound by the life you left behind, your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Belfire: Crippled faith, icebound for now and forevermore. Rose of the crossroads, constant breakdown in communication. Lost within a purple haze, equilibrium. Aftershock, prolong distance between us. Profound revelation, lingering resentment. Entanglement, an unbroken covenant. Silent merciful grace, unwritten thoughts. Revolutionary dawn of change, everlasting spirit of contentment and surrender.

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase, when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me

Noel: Infant joy, my immortal. My imaginary friend, please seek peace in this santuary of love. ON the brink of a rebirth, remember and cherish the golden days. Three days grace, angel of silent bliss, embrace eternity. Love is a cross that we carry until kingdom come. ON the road again, virtue comes in slow frequent heartbeats. Escape with me to paradise, hope. Remember me and I will never forget about you, seraph of the cemetery.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me, I've been alone along, when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me

Belfire: Sanctuary of imaginary creatures, extraordinary place of worship. Red bloody battlefield, earthquake of love. Newborn paradise, Easter sunrise, erase the scars on my heart. December twentieth, a special day to remember. New age jubilee, Christmas Eve. Echoes and shadows follow me everywhere these days.

Noel: The silent gift, longsuffering patience dies slowly. I am nice enough to show you mercy. Kindness eats me up inside like cookie dough. My words lift your dying spirit up off the ground. No new fancy dress can compare to this heavenly bliss. You're lovely on the outside, but remain a hot mess behind closed doors. My labors of love go on unnoticed just like a small ant. You drift farther away from me. Your actions create a huge rift between us. Sympathetic, my bleeding heart creates art with its crimson tears. Continuous bloodshed, our bed of dying red roses contaminates the green grass. Gently, I lay myself down to go to sleep. Comfort and contentment meet me at the deep end of the ocean.


	3. I don't need you, but I love you

Belfire's p.o.v

"I don't need you, but I love you" I confess staring out onto the ocean. The wind blows Noel's hair exposing her watery eyes. Lately, Noel has been dealing with a cold

and allegories. Her asthma attacks are getting worse. I blame it all on Mother nature. "We are twins. You will always need me" sniffling, she corrects me. "If we are twins

then why don't you follow my lead?" I bring to her attention. "You are beyond my help and reach. We have different destinies" she discloses. Iris rocks back and forth

like a mother cradling her baby. Unstable, we are remain lost in limbo until we reach the shore.


	4. Elizabethan Era

Elizabeth's p.o.v

Uniquely gifted, a differently shaped diamond, molded clay in God's hands.

Nameless undiscovered star, an invincible pillar of strength.

Today's success, tomorrow's miraculous small wonder, extraordinary faith.

Exceptional bright scholar, spectacular overachiever, a musical genius.

Tangible seeds of greatness, incomprehensible special needs, an ambitious underdog.

My muse, my precious jewel, creative imagination.

Golden brilliance, a rare occurrence, an inspiring real life Cinderella story.

Immortalized legacy, noteworthy history, an easily overlooked undercover angel.


	5. Forever Drifting

Jack's p.o.v

Forever drifting

Our restless bodies

Realm of endless dreams and possibilites

Evening joyride

An adventure of a lifetime

Love's unselfish crime

One bittersweet sacrifice

Victory's death march

Evolutionary metamorphosis

Radiant angelic afterglow

A passing shadow

Sacred unforgettable moments

Enchanted diamond jewels, these memories and flashbacks of mine breathe beyond the grave


	6. A different chosen path

Noel's p.o.v

Catalyst

A different chosen path

Lost hope

Last single breath of life

Unavoidable unexpected cirumstances

Minor indiscretions

Pale blue skies

A dreamer stuck at the crossroads

The beloved and blessed black princess

Holding onto a dying faith

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Necessary small sacrifices

A living testimony

The beauty of grace

Tales of endurance and patience

Infinite peace

Temporary solace

Undying thirst for something more

Destiny's awakening

Everpresent gift of freewill


	7. The long run home

Belfire's p.o.v

Drama and karma collide prophesying great danger is on the horizon.  
>Serenity falls down with the gentle grace of a fawn. Frozen in time are<br>broken tiny mirror fragments of a courageous spirit. Enslaved prisoner,  
>silent caged bird, embrace the dawn. Born to run, wild free stallion,<br>breathe. Drawn to the rhythm of funeral music, one scream crushes the  
>life of a newborn dream. Hollow inside without a soul, gunshots follow<br>bloody Mary into the dark. Break loose the chains and taste the rains of  
>this life, white dove. Goddess of imaginary light speak and learn how<br>to love for once. Drifting elsewhere, absence is always felt somewhere  
>close by. Unwanted and uninvited, ghostly presence develop a deep<br>longing for something more besides death. The long run home will take a  
>lifetime to complete for this dreamer. Delete all biases, stereotypes<br>and negative thoughts from memory banks. Growing less stronger with each  
>passing hour, whatever happened to the power of the flower? Push harder<br>beyond the pain, wandering lone ranger, seek shelter in the arms of an  
>angel and then surrender.<p> 


	8. Eternally Voiceless

Elizabeth's p.o.v

Eternally voiceless

This world of solitude

Enraptured captured monarch

Red bleeding dawn

Needless drama

Asthma

Lingering gasps, echoes, left unsaid words

One hour of great travail

Sensitive heartbreaking matters

Stumbling roadblocks


	9. Lingering contagious happiness

Noel's p.o.v

Magical faith, a time to believe in the impossible

A time to conceive and achieve the imaginable

God's miraculous wonders

Indescribable unexplainable phenomena

Calmness in the mist of craziness

A heavenly peace

Lingering contagious pure happiness

One special divine healing touch

Victorious triumph over death

Extraordinary supernatural rebirth


	10. Love me until the end

Belfire's p.o.v

Snapshots of a fragile beauty, your smile.

You sit with me for a while and listen

to my heart speak. You love me until

the end of time. I watch you struggle

from the sidelines. Weak, you break

apart at the seams. I hear your silent

screams for help. I love you until the

end of time. Clinging onto hope, you

love me until the end of time.


	11. Our echoes

Jack's p.o.v

Sailing away from view

Our echoes

Many haunted ghost ships

Empty vessels

Many left unsaid words between us

Back and forth few exchanged glances

Endless deep longing

Reawaken me


	12. Visions of bliss

Noel's p.o.v

Visions of bliss

Indigo skies

Easy calm ocean breeze

Wonderful mysterious dark unknown

Our uncertain future

Neverending hidden passageways

Destiny's awakening

Everlasting heavenly dawn

Reasons to keep on breathing


	13. Essential you

Elizabeth's p.o.v

Decades of you, miscellaneous pictures

Eighth world wonder

Carnival of fairydust

Impending birth of something brand new

Delicate strength

Essential you

A timeless classic beauty

Sacred historical artifacts, these distorted fragmented pieces

Your ashes

Lingering scattered remnants

Uncommon uniqueness

My faith in you


	14. The Dove and The Sparrow

Time Period: Elizabeth's Flashback-The Twins' birth

_ The unsteady rocking of the ship has made childbirth and morning sickness really hard for me. The ship's movement doesn't seem to bother Jack. I can hear Jack and his _

_drunk crew mates singing Christmas songs outside my bedroom door. My screams fall upon their deaf ears. A drunk one night stand with Jack put me in this highly stressful _

_position nine months ago. Will's love and compassion slipped through my hands. Pregnant, my fate and destiny were already made. Anyway, I am glad that Jack is far away so he _

_doesn't have to watch me suffer. Exhausted, I continue to knock on death's door. __"Push, Liz, bear down" my friend and midwife, Piper instructs me. I grit my teeth and push hard _

_with each contraction. Piper puts her hands underneath the bed cover in preparation to catch the baby. " I can't do this, its too hard " I cry out in pain. "Your ordeal is almost _

_over. You are making excellent progress" Piper encourages me. Her encouraging words restores my strength and hope. Surprisingly, I deliver twins whose names are Belfire and _

_Noel. I consider them to be my Christmas miracles. Their loud cries call forth Jack and his crew mates. I am the center of attention for once. The men favor my son, Belfire more _

_than Noel. Since Noel has breathing problems, she doesn't deserve their love. The umbilical cord was tied around Noel's neck in which has caused her shortness of breath. It is _

_possible for this problem to develop into Asthma. Piper expects Noel not to live long. My heart breaks over the thought of losing my precious baby girl. I hold Noel close to my _

_heart because she is sick and needs extra tender loving care. Slowly, the sunlight returns back to her pretty eyes. _

Time Period: Elizabeth's Present Reality

Situation: Noel's Asthma Attack

Suffocating, you live in a world without oxygen where time remains frozen. You keep on sinking deeper and deeper underwater. Words, do this things even matter

anymore? Your shadows, your echoes ignore all warning signs. Incredibly bright, your mind chases after an endless light. Which one is the right or wrong direction?

However did you get to this point? Still going strong time after time, your courage sees you through every awkward stage of life. I admire and adore you, precious

sweet Noel. Fading away, today is like a sparrow that is hard to catch. Tomorrow there will be nomore sorrow or reasons for us to stay invincible. You have freewill, but

I still watch over you like a dove. Love is like an umbilical cord that holds us together forever.


	15. Eternal Kingdom of Love

Noel's p.o.v

Deeply profound

Emotions

Earth-shattering revelations

Passing shooting stars

Uniquely gifted differently shaped diamonds

Divine special brief encounters

Dancing shadows

Lingering words of wisdom and encouragement

Eternal kingdom of love

Time's healing hands

Teachable laughable moments

Embraceable merciful grace

Redeemable lost innocence

Rare golden brilliance

Our unbroken covenant

Real true love and happiness


	16. Reality bites hard

Belfire's p.o.v

Reality bites hard

Easy killjoy

A time to think clearly instead of walking blind

Learning to live outside the colorful prism

I am torn between optimism and pessimism

Fairytale romances are dying pipe dreams

Effortless labor

A brief glimpse into the future

Relief


	17. Nova

Jack's p.o.v

Above ordinary

Beloved solitude

Odyssey of the mind

Various adventures

Errands

Random daydreams

Take me to infinity

Inner hiding place

Godspeed and goodluck

Once in a lifetime phenomenon

Ongoing daily perseverance

Divine merciful grace

A different kind of blessing

Your embrace

Only time knows how long our stars will continue to shine in the spotlight

Unique describes your talent and my fascination with you


	18. A smile in the night sky

Elizabeth's p.o.v

A smile in the night sky

Silver crescent moon

Magical enchantment

I am fascinated by you

Life in outer space

Exceptionally bright celestial light

Aurora

Hold on tight to this twilight

Extraordinary heavenly phenomena

A temporary enjoyment

Radiant afterglow

True love waits


	19. Liberated Sacrificial Surrender

Noel's p.o.v

Born with wings

Resurrected hope

Exhale and inhale freedom

Angel of the womb

Temporary gift of life

Heroic sacrificial lamb of God

Eternal odyssey of the mind

Northeastern wind

An era of great changes and new opportunities

Inevitable roadblocks

Visible blue skies

Everlasting spirit of surrender, please help me to stay strong and content


	20. Ill-fated Stars

Belfire's p.o.v

Wasting away prematurely

Hope's heartbeat

A ghostly being without a specific meaning

These hard to hold open hands

Holograms of what used to be

Ill-fated stars

Sacrificial love

Effortless beauty

Enchanted eyes

Damaged goods

Easily broken bridges of communication

Silhouettes

Irrecoverable missed moments

Rejected notions

Escapable muse of mine


	21. Finish Strong

Elizabeth's p.o.v

Reality bites me in the butt

Enlightenment was a pipe dream afterall

Aftershock

Life is not a fairytale

I am surrounded by bad sad news twenty four seven

Finish strong

Everpresent hope of mine


	22. Ever the same unappreciated blessings

Jack's p.o.v

Doomsday

Easter benediction

Apocalyptic beauty

Falleluia

A coldhearted broken hallelujah

Lamentations

Lovable sacrificial lambs

Ever the same unappreciated blessings

Life on the sidelines, life on the brink of extinction, say anything but goodbye

Unfathomable concept

Immeasurable heavy weight

A compassionate bleeding heart


End file.
